


On Pain of Being Forked

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Parker's Diary [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Decoy Diary, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Threats of Bodily Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison had his hands up and was using that 'calming' tone cops used on perps. "Please put down the fork."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Pain of Being Forked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustJenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJenn/gifts).



> For elfgirljen's prompt at the Comment Fic LJ comm: [any, any, "You read my diary? Prepare to die!"](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/542613.html?thread=77061781#t77061781)

"Parker. Parker." Hardison had his hands up and was using that 'calming' tone cops used on perps. "Please put down the fork." Okay, so there was some pleading in there, but not enough.  
  
"You read my diary," she stated. "Prepare to die."  
  
"Aw, man. Come on, Parker." Much better on the pleading front. His voice was getting that whine in it that said he was properly intimidated. "You like me. We're friends. I was just trying to figure out what Sophie wanted with it."  
  
Parker sniffed, not lowering the fork for one instant. "You should have asked me. You ever thought of that." She cracked her neck and raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Please. Parker. You know I'd never tell anyone what I read in this book." His eyes did that puppy dog thing.  
  
Parker grinned. "It's a decoy."  
  
"Wait..." Hardison did a double-take. "What?"  
  
"But—" She stuck the fork against his chest and narrowed her eyes until he swallowed hard. "Never read any diary of mine again, fake or otherwise."  
  
"Right. You got it. A-OK."  
  
Satisfied, Parker spun on her heels with a wild grin and skipped toward the door. "Do you smell that? Eliot's cooking." She whipped out and around the corner, Hardison's muttering fading behind her.


End file.
